Pari ‘Koy
Pari 'Koy (International title: My Holy Bro / lit. Priest 'Koy) is a 2015 Philippine television drama series broadcast by GMA Network. Directed by Maryo J. de los Reyes, it stars Dingdong Dantes in the title role. It premiered on March 9, 2015 on the network's Telebabad line up replacing More Than Words and worldwide on GMA Pinoy TV. The series concluded on August 21, 2015 with a total of 118 episodes. It was replaced by Marimar in its timeslot. Premise Father Kokoy has to leave San Augustine and move to a chapel somewhere in Manila. As he starts his journey, he will get attached to the people and will eventually learn that he has a child "Pinggoy" with her ex-girlfriend, Michelle. Cast Main * Dingdong Dantes as Jericho "Kokoy" Evangelista * David Remo as Paul "Pinggoy" Ramos-Evangelista * Sunshine Dizon as Noemi Espiritu-Cruz Recurring * Chanda Romero as Martha Buenavista * Gabby Eigenmann as Jude Banal * Luz Valdez as Esther San Pablo * Dexter Doria as Salome Marasigan Espiritu * Jillian Ward as Sarah Espiritu Cruz * Jeric Gonzales as Eli Marasigan * JC Tiuseco as Timoteo "Timo" Espiritu * Carlo Gonzales as Simon Cruz * Rap Fernandez as Solomon "Sol" Castillo * Hiro Peralta as Samuel "Sam" Evangelista, Jr. * Lindsay de Vera as Ava Buenavista * Jojit Lorenzo as Tomas Sacramento * Jhiz Deocareza as Japet Lazaro * Catherine Remperas as Maggie Tadeo-Espiritu Minor * Victor Neri as Matthew * Martin del Rosario as Jeremy * Spanky Manikan as Manuel Evangelista * Carla Abellana as Michelle Capistrano-Banal Additional voices * Rita De Guzman as Joanna * Jak Roberto as Omar * Kris Bernal as Regine * Mark Herras as James * Andrea del Rosario as Melba * Leandro Baldemor as Daniel * Antone Lingeco as Melba and Daniel's son * Sheena Halili as Linda * Mike Tan as Dindo * Angie Ferro as Josie * Bon Vivar as Manuel * Vincent Magbanua as Abel * Kiel Rodriguez as Jojo * Will Ashley de Leon as Joshua Banal * Jayvhot Galang as Rihanna * Lee Jairus Gulilat as Arida * Shelly Hipolito as Ruthy * Joshua Uy as Marky Evangelista * Ken Alfonso as Ram * Paul Holmes as Zack * Alden Richards as young Kokoy * Jackie Lou Blanco as Kokoy's mother * Julia Lee as Jezza * Aaron Yanga as Anton * Tommy Abuel as John * Jaime Fabregas as Zachary * Maricel Morales as Alicia * Carme Sanchez as Maria * Michael Angelo Lobrin as Stephen * Mike Jovida as Nehem * Barbara Miguel as Daniella * Tanya Gomez as Daniella's mother * Louise delos Reyes as Beth * Frencheska Farr as Miriam * Sheila Marie Rodriguez as Nena * Francheska Salcedo as Mimay * Marita Zobel as Conchita Banal * Odette Khan as Delia Cruz * Arny Ross as Rhoda * Marco Alcaraz as Bart * Andrea Torres as Leila Romero * Nora Aunor as Lydia del Rosario * Orlando Sol as Joel del Rosario * Marian Rivera as a pregnant woman Category:2015 Category:GMA Telebabad